


An Allosaurus and the (Future) Pirate King Walk into Wano...

by Winters_stars21



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, If X Drake wants to ally himself with Luffy he needs to work for it, I’ll try to keep this as in-character as possible, Like after they defeat and/or kill Kaido, Nakamaship, One Piece Chapter 090, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Redemption, but... you know - Freeform, may or may not actually finish this, vague hand gestures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_stars21/pseuds/Winters_stars21
Summary: X Drake is the captain of the Marine Special Unit SWORD and more importantly a friend to Coby. Throughout their time together, Coby has told him about the Strawhats, how they’re supposedly “good” pirates...During the raid on Onigashima, X Drake asked Luffy if he could ally  himself with the Strawhats.At this point in time, Luffy only knows one thing about Drake - that he destroyed Tama’s village...It’s going to take a lot more than asking to help to get Luffy to agree to let Drake join as an ally.(I’m bad at summaries)
Relationships: Coby & X Drake, Monkey D. Luffy & O-Tama, Monkey D. Luffy & X Drake
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

_“Strawhat Luffy! I have my reasons, but I am a lone force here! Please allow me to fight alongside you!“_

_“HUH!?”_   
  


That happened some time ago.

Convincing Strawhat to not kill him after he had explained who he is... was challenging, but eventually Strawhat said, “ _I’ll get back at you later”_ which was worrisome, but at least delayed the inevitable.

It was later now.   
  


Drake waited at the entrance to the Flower Capital. He listened to the sounds of joyous citizens and foreigners alike, delighting in the victory against Kaido of the Yonko. Strawhat Luffy was of course in the middle of all of this eating pieces of meat that could rival Drake’s allosaurus’s appetite. The little girl, O-Tama, had also joined in on the party eating to her heart’s content alongside the daughter of a former daimyo and the son of the late Kozuki Oden.   
  


Drake held his Den Den Mushi and began talking into it. “Coby, it’s me.”

Coby’s voice crackled through the Den Den Mushi. “Drake! It’s good to hear from you, I was worried! Are you ready to give your report?”   
  


Drake nodded. “Of course. Kaido was killed by the coordinated efforts of the Strawhats, Kidd Pirates, Pirates of Heart, yakuza, Minks, a few non-affiliated people such as Yamato the son of Kaido, and their leaders: the Nine Red Scabbards. Perospero, the eldest Charlotte child had teamed up with the remainders of the Whitebeard Pirates in order join the fight against Kaido.   
It seems as though he didn’t like the idea of his mother working with a pirate crew he had seen as rivals for years, this may cause some fission within the Big Mom Pirates. Big Mom herself was severely injured by the Whitebeards and has gone home to Tottoland with her tail between her legs.”   
  


Coby hummed into the Den Den Mushi. “Copy that. Anything else you’d like to add now?”   
  


Drake shifted. “About that... My cover was blown and I chose to work with the groups I mentioned previously to take down Kaido. Coby... I don’t think I’m leaving Wano alive, I have angered some people and they will mostly likely seek vengeance and I- “

  
  
  
“Drake what are you talking about?!”   
  


“Coby, listen to me. No matter what happens now, this part of the mission was accomplished. Do not deviate from the plan for my sake. I’ve had this coming to me for some time, I destroyed a village of people. I may be a good marine, but I am not a good man. I wish you success on your mission, and take care of yourself.”   
  


“Drake!” Coby yelled.

Drake partially transformed his arm and threw his Den Den Mushi into the distance, Coby still yelling frantically out of it until it grew silent.   
  


“You’re friends with Coby?” A voice said behind him.

Drake turned around to face Strawhat Luffy. “We are. That’s why I sought you out in the battle, he’s told me a lot about you.”   
  


“I don’t think Coby would be friends with someone who hurt Tama’s friends.” Luffy said with a frown.

“That’s why I told him now, not earlier.”   
  


“Guess that makes sense.” 

They stood in silence for a minute.

“Me and Tama can’t forgive you, even if you’re friends with Coby.”

“I wouldn’t either if our roles were reversed.”   
  


“I don’t wanna kill you, ‘cause that would make Coby hate me, but you need to pay,” Strawhat said squinting his eyes. “So... let’s fight!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Shit!” Drake swore as he was punched in the gut by a fist covered with armament Haki.

  
Strawhat was still frowning, unsatisfied with the results.

“Hey, this doesn’t feel right. Can’t you fight back a bit?” He said.

Drake grunted with the pain clutching his belly. “I am still physically able to, but I’m not because I need to atone for my sins.”   
  


Drake let out a sharp hiss when Strawhat punched one of his wounds from the battle. In reaction to that some scales began spreading on his body. He ran a hand over them, soothing them back into hiding. He forced his head up and yelled, “Punch me harder Strawhat! If you refuse to kill me punch me harder and make me pay!”   
  


Strawhat Luffy paused and let his arms drop to his sides. “You’re weird and hurt, me fighting you or killing you won’t help Tama. But I can’t think of a way for you to help her either... I know! I’ll ask my nakama, they’ll know what to do!   
  
  


“That’s doubtful.” Drake said

“Do _you_ have any ideas?”

“No.”   
  


“Then it’s decided!” Strawhat said with a smile and began walking toward the Flower Capital. Drake sighed and followed him.   
  


Strawhat hummed. “Hey, how come you didn’t go back to the marines and tell them what you did? They’d probably hurt you for destroying Tama’s village.”

  
Drake snorted. “Unlikely, they’d have praised me and given me a promotion most likely, though Coby probably wouldn’t be able to meet my eyes. That’s why I chose to wait for you instead, even though you took your sweet time and then refused to kill me, it’s still better than the alternative.”   
  


“How long have you known Coby?” Strawhat asked.

  
”Two years, give or take. His views on justice differ greatly from the Fleet Admiral so they butt heads whenever they interact, which I can respect. Coby also has the backing of Sengoku and Garp two very respected marines.” Drake said.

Luffy frowned. “I forgot that him and Gramps work together, they’re pretty different from each other even though they’re both marines.”   
  


“They are, all marines are different after all. Some wouldn’t have thought twice before destroying a village for the greater good.”

”Did you?”

“Did I what?”   
  


“Think twice?” 

  
  


Drake blinked. “Of course, I may sometimes look like one but I’m not a monster.”   
  


“But you still did destroy Tama’s village.”   
  


“I did and since you refused to kill me, I wish to seek reconciliation and see if your nakama have any ideas on how to help me with that.” Drake said.

“Do you want to die Drake?” Strawhat asked suddenly.  
  


Drake stopped in his tracks

  
  


“I don’t... I don’t think I do.” He said.

Strawhat nodded. “I’ve known people that wanted to die, you remind me of them but kind of not.” He craned his head to look ahead of them and grinned. “Hey there’s my nakama!” He said and then started running toward them.

Drake still stood back watching the eager captain run toward his crew, thinking about what Strawhat had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like redemption arcs when they’re done right (like with Zuko’s arc) and I wanted some practice writing one starting with a character like X Drake, he’s done some good, some bad, but mostly neutral stuff and isn’t irredeemable *coughs* Kylo Ren *coughs* 
> 
> I think X Drake would have some issues from his past that I might make come up in this fic.
> 
> I’m not the biggest fan of the marines, I have mixed feelings on Garp, but I like Rosinante and Coby so just bare with me here. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Well heck


End file.
